Please don't let this be
by Ascendant Angel
Summary: Now complete! The crew are kidnaped only Harper escapes capture, can Harper save the day?
1. The begining

Disclaimer: You know the story. Andromeda doesn't belong to me it belongs to Tribune and Firework productions.  
  
Authors Note: This is my first attempt at an on going story. Please be kind and review, let me know if you want more, reviews inspire me to write.  
  
Please don't let this be  
  
The virus quietly spread though the ship, but it caused no panic for no one knew of its existence, no alarms blared, no warning was given. Its effects were instant and devastating: the crew lay unconscious on the floor. Andromeda stared at her crew in horror but there was nothing she could do in her holographic form, and her avatar lay on the floor with the rest of the crew as well as all her bots. Powerless to do anything she just watched willing her crew to wake up.  
  
What happened next shocked and terrified her; the ship was stormed by unknown attackers. Andromeda activated her internal defences or at least that's what was supposed to happen; nothing did. Andromeda found that she no longer had control over ships systems her holographic projectors appeared to be the only thing functional other than gravity and life support.  
  
The attackers made their way though the ship to the bridge where the crew lay defenceless. The attackers brutally kicked Dylan, wither in an effort to assure his unconscious state or just out of brutality was unknown, Andromeda knew that a blow that hard could trigger internal bleeding.  
  
The attackers picked up the limp bodies of Dylan, Tyr, Becka, Trance and even her avatar, and carted them off, to where she could not tell with out her internal sensors.  
  
Something flicked in the back of Andromeda's mind, Harper, Harper was missing, how could she have missed this? Harper had been fixing a blown coolant pipe with any luck he would be hidden in the access shaft; maybe the attackers had missed him.  
  
Seconds passed and Andromeda heard a noise that could only be the sound of the of the attackers vessel leaving the ship, she only hoped it wasn't with her crew but the fear that penetrated her told her this could well be the case.  
  
Time passed, how long Andromeda could not tell, but her fear had long since began to mount as she had heard no word from her crew, and her systems were still off line. What had happened to Tyr, Trance, Becka and her android self? Her fear for Dylan was even greater he had been injured was he still alive? Where any of them? And where was Harper? Did the attackers have him too, or did he avoid capture? So many questions which she had no answers to, she was a all seeing all knowing, powerful High Guard warship, yet she was unable to help her crew, she had failed them.  
  
Suddenly console lights flickered into existence Andromeda could feel her sensors coming back on line; could that mean. "Harper", Andromeda almost yelled with relief as soon as she felt his presence, but relief was short lived his was the only presence she could detect; they were alone. As she feared the crew had been abducted and were by now well out of senor range; she couldn't even detect the other ships trail they were gone along with her crew, disappeared with out a trace.  
  
The end for now.  
  
By Claire Williams 


	2. Wishing you were here

Authors Note: Thanks for reviewing here's the next part, hope you like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please don't let this be  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- Wishing you were here  
  
A few minutes earlier.  
  
Harper awoke to pain, an event that occurred with alarming frequency in his life. "Ow" he said rubbing his head.  
  
This was quickly followed by "oh man" when he took in his surroundings.  
  
Harper had no idea what was responsible for this latest bout of torment but he was sure it wasn't good, but then again it never was. Life on Andromeda was one adventure after another. "Just another fun packed day" he muttered to himself.  
  
"Rom-Doll what happened to you" he called; there was no response this was alarming.  
  
"Dylan" he tried instead; no response.  
  
"Anyone" he tried to no avail.  
  
The alarm-o-meter was definitely rising now.  
  
"Come on Harper you're a genius you can figure this out yourself" he said to himself, and set to working on the nearest access point.  
  
After a few minutes of tinkering Harper had restored most of Andromeda's systems. As soon as Andromeda's internal sensors came on-line she sensed Harper. "Harper" she called as she flashed into existence before him. Quickly her delighted smile turned to a frown as she sensed of rather couldn't sense the rest of the crew. This was not lost on Harper.  
  
"What's wrong Rom-Doll"? He asked.  
  
"I cannot detect any other life signs, Dylan, Becka, Trance, Tyr, they're all gone"!  
  
Harper visibly paled.  
  
"So its just you and me, Rommie, finally I've got you all to my self, and I'm wishing Dylan was here. Don't worry Rommie we'll find them, there's nothing we cant do"  
  
Andromeda brightened a little, maybe everything would work out, she was a powerful warship after all and Harper was a self professed genius. She mentally scolded herself for panicking, very un-warship like, Harper was right there's nothing they cant do.  
  
"Harper I cant detect a trail from the attackers ship, how do we find them"?  
  
"Trust in the Harper Rommie the Harper is good, but first you'll have to help me out a little, just what the hell happened"?  
  
Of course Harper didn't know what happened he was curled up in access shaft repairing her, Harper was always there for her, she could always trust him to fix her, and she silently thanked the Devine that Harper was not taken from her too, she still had a friend to count on.  
  
Andromeda filled Harper in on the situation he did not look pleased at the news. Andromeda felt the need to provide some comforting news however this was hard come by; this was the best she could do " I scanned you the virus seams to have dissipated leaving no side effects, the same is likely of the others also, it appears to have been designed purely as a quick acting sedative".  
  
Harper seamed to perk up at the news that for once in his life a virus had been thwarted by the Harper immune system, and he was not sick! This also meant that the others were also likely to be alive and in need of rescue. Well Harper genius extraordinar would provide that rescue.  
  
"Andromeda" Harper called excitedly I think I've found away to trace them.  
  
End of part 2 


	3. No way out

Authors note: Keep reviewing you know I live for it.  
  
Please don't let this be  
  
Chapter 3 - No way out  
  
"Beka what the hell just happened said Dylan as he returned to consciousness, and where are we"? Beka felt inclined to return him strait back to unconsciousness.  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know" she replied.  
  
"I believe we were rendered unconscious by some unseen attacker" Tyr stated.  
  
" I detect dissipating levels of an unknown virus in your blood streams," stated Rommie "the same virus also seems to have infected my programming too".  
  
"Where's Harper?" said Trance  
  
That whipped 4 heads around.  
  
" I do not detect his life signs" Rommie said sounding just a little concerned. "Nor can I contact my ship self".  
  
"The boy was not on command deck with us replied Tyr, maybe he was unaffected".  
  
"We have to find him," stated Beka  
  
"We'll find him" Dylan said, "first we just have to find us, I ask again where are we?"  
  
A shoe flew though the air narrowly missing Dylan's head.  
  
"We do not appear to be on Andromeda," said Tyr  
  
"No way" said Beka who was strangely missing one shoe.  
  
"I concur said Rommie if we were aboard the ship or even in sensor range I could contact my ship self".  
  
"Ok said Dylan we've established we are no longer aboard Andromeda, and we appear to be in a large room with no doors windows or other discernable means of exit".  
  
"We got in here so there must be a way out" Trace said quite reasonably.  
  
"Ok everybody start feeling the wall for a hidden exit" Dylan ordered, taking control.  
  
Dylan stood to do just that and promptly fell straight back down, Rommie rushed over to him, she scanned him, you have sustained an abdominal trauma she said you have internal bleeding, please sit down. Dylan didn't argue he didn't feel up to it.  
  
Beka walked over to Rommie "How bad?" she whispered.  
  
"He has internal bleeding its only mild now but, if left untreated, not good" was her reply,  
  
"We should keep a close eye on him" added Trace who had joined in the conversation being the ships medic  
  
"But I can't treat him with out any equipment"  
  
" I can feel no secret exits, the wall appears to be smooth," stated Tyr who had been the only one to follow Dylan's order deeming search for escape high on his priorities.  
  
" Also, look up, the ceiling is so high it's almost out of eyeshot we cannot climb out"  
  
" I hope Harper's fairing better," said Beka still worried.  
  
An hour later Tyr, Beka and Trance sat beside Dylan who was now slipping in and out of consciousness. They had finally given up yelling for their unseen captors to release them.  
  
"What do they want?" mutter Beka  
  
It's a tactic to unsettle and intimidate us said Tyr not sounding at all like their captors plan had worked.  
  
The crew sat waiting, waiting for what they didn't know. Hours passed still nothing happened, no one came, and the crew were no closer to figuring out where they were, what 'they' wanted, and just who 'they' even were, or most importantly how the hell they would get out of this place and back to Andromeda.  
  
Still they waited, still no answers, and, Dylan was getting worse, and, worse his skin looked grey and mottled and he was delirious when he was awake. Rommie would not leave his side and constantly monitored him. Trance kept close by, shooting worried looks in his direction.  
  
Rommie filled in the others on Dylan's status " Blood is pooling in his spleen as a result of the injury. His pulse is racing and his blood pressure is elevated in an attempt to compensate for the blood loss, he is in hypovolaemic shock, I don't know how much longer his systems can compensate for the blood loss before they start shutting down".  
  
Trance put an arm around Rommie in an effort to comfort her. Beka looked almost as pale as Dylan on hearing this news.  
  
"Dylan is a survivor," said Tyr to Beka, his way of comforting her Tyr style. "He has survived worse and will yet live another day so he can find us more danger to stare in the face yet gain".  
  
And so the waiting continued still no answers; then the air shimmered and a tall frightening looking alien with an exoskeleton, elongated head and, slits for eyes (A/N Think species 8472) walked though the disturbance/ portal and approached Rommie and Dylan.  
  
Rommie stood protectively in front of her captain ready to defend him, but the alien just flung her out the way as if she were nothing more than a feather rather than a super strength android.  
  
The alien flung Dylan over his shoulder pressed a button on an armband and again the air shimmered a portal opened and, the alien swept though it with Dylan never uttering a word.  
  
The portal flashed shut before Tyr or Beka could make a run for it, Rommie lay unmoving in the opposite corner where she had been flung.  
  
One thought ran though Beka's mind 'please don't let this be'.  
  
A/N Hope you like it so far, next chapter back to Andromeda and Harper, yes you will have to keep reading to find out what happens to Rommie and Dylan, cruel aren't I? As always reviews are the best, keep them coming and I'll keep writing. 


	4. The rescue begins

A/N: Timeline's the present day if you were wondering, I forgot to mention that at the start. Thanks for the reviews Shaz I'm glad you liked the shoe bit I did too, but then I wouldn't have put it in if I didn't.  
  
Please don't let this be  
  
Chapter 4 - The rescue  
  
"Rommie" exclaimed Harper "If I adjust your sensors to scan for the frequency of your beautiful android persona, we may be able to get a lock on her position."  
  
"Harper may I remind you that if my android persona were within sensor range I would already be able to detect her, I cannot, as the genius you say you are, you should know that."  
  
"Ahh but Rommie I'm not thinking about the frequency your android body operates on rather the frequency of the nanobots in her system, when ever they communicate with each other they send out an electrical signal I want to trace that, normally your sensors don't scan for that as its irreverent data."  
  
"But Harper, if I cannot scan far enough to detect my android body why should this work?"  
  
"Because Rommie I'm going to enhance your scanners and we have not just one signal to go on but hundreds of little ones."  
  
"How do you plan to adjust my sensors?"  
  
"Jess enough with the questions already"  
  
"Harper" Andromdea said sternly with her arms crossed  
  
"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Harper tried  
  
Andromeda just glared at him.  
  
"Ok, ok I haven't worked out all the minor details like that yet."  
  
Harper retreated to his room and, fished out a can of sparky cola to help him think.  
  
Andromeda's hologram appeared in command and surveyed the bridge a sad expression on her face the ship was too quite without them command should not be empty. Andromeda searched for Harpers location she flashed into existence in front of him.  
  
"Rommie what can I do for you"  
  
Why was she here? She told here self that it was not because she needed to see him, because his presence reassured her she was not alone, no that was not the reason, warships do not get lonely.  
  
"I.I" she faltered, "I merely came to offer my assistance"  
  
"Err I can mange to drink my sparky all by my self now Rommie", was that disappointment on her face he wondered, "I could use some company though" he added.  
  
Andromeda's Hologram briefly shimmered out of view and she appeared again in a sitting position next to Harper. Little was said but little needed to be.  
  
Half an hour later Harper was working on an idea he had to enhance the scanners.  
  
"There that should do it," declared Harper.  
  
"I still cannot detect anything," said Andromeda.  
  
"Keep trying said Harper" who was looking at her scan results on a flexi.  
  
"Harper I think I found something, transferring data to you now."  
  
"It looks like the signals match, we've found them!"  
  
Harper ran all the way to command, Andromeda simply shimmered into existence by Harper. Harper literal jumped into the pilot's chair.  
  
"Setting course, and entering slipstream," he gleefully stated happy to be doing something to rescue the crew.  
  
The ship entered the slipstream portal and Harper found their exit with out event "Transiting to normal space" Harper said out of habit, as there was no one to hear except Andromeda herself who of course knew.  
  
Much to Harpers surprise clear space appeared before them, Harper half expected a whole bunch of enemy ships not waiting for them but happy to shot at anything unlucky enough to cross their path, that was usually their luck. However no ship meant no crew. Good and bad points to every story thought Harper.  
  
"Detecting a planet 10 light minutes out the signal seams to be emanating from there" said Andromeda "Setting a course for the planet."  
  
"Hold on were on our way," said Harper as if the others could hear him.  
  
As Andromeda neared the planet several orbital defence platforms sprang into view.  
  
"Oh crap," said Harper "This is not good not good at all"  
  
"Were being targeted," replied Andromeda just before a volley of shots rocked the ship, alarms blared and a console opposite Harper exploded.  
  
"Oh man, more to fix," groaned Harper.  
  
" Do you want me to return fire or retreat to a safe distance" said Andromeda  
  
Man I wish Dylan was here thought Harper he'd know what to do.  
  
"Umm take us to a safe distance" said Harper "Were just going to have to think of a way to disable those defence platforms, but as I'm a super genius that shouldn't be to hard."  
  
I just hope I'm right thought Harper; take out 6 orbital defence platforms yea that's not hard he thought sarcastically to himself.  
  
"Dylan, man, I'm gona be so happy to give command back over to you" Harper said to himself.  
  
A/N: Well that's it for now, sorry if you found it a bit to slow, the next one will be better I promise and, longer I hope, but I seem to work best in short bouts. Next up the return to Beka, Tyr, Trance, Dylan and Rommie. Stay tuned. Thanks for the reviews guys, to quote another authors I can't remember whom "they make me feel all warm and fuzzy" couldn't have put it better my self. 


	5. Pain and portals

Please don't let this be  
  
Chapter 5 - Pain and Portals  
  
"Rommie" yelled Trace running over to her Rommie lay unmoving were she fell Trance could see no visible injury's but she wasn't an engineer she wasn't qualified for this "Harper where are you?" she whispered to herself.  
  
Beka was still staring at where the portal had appeared as if she could get it to open by will alone. "He's gone," she stated.  
  
Beka then noticed Trance hunched over Rommie she walked over "Rommie" she called concerned. This was not good; they were trapped with no way out with two of her friends injured and one missing no make that two missing now she added mentally to herself.  
  
She wanted to shoot who ever was responsible; that scary looking alien would do just fine by her but, he along with Dylan had disappeared into thin air; so she punched the wall instead. Her hand was bleeding but she was too angry to care, no one hurt her friends and got away with it.  
  
Tyr walked over to her and took her hand he tore a piece of his clothing off and wrapped it round her hand. Beka was still in a trance alone with her anger.  
  
In the corner of the room motion was heard as Rommie slowly picked herself up of the floor. "Rommie, your ok" said Trance and Beka in unison.  
  
"Oww that hurt" said Rommie quickly followed by "Dylan! Where's Dylan?" as she glanced around the room.  
  
"Dylan was taken though a portal that appeared to be controlled by the creature" Tyr stated flatly  
  
"We tried to follow but the portal closed" explained Beka.  
  
"Were you damaged ship?" inquired Tyr  
  
"My systems were temporarily disrupted by the force with which I hit the wall but I am undamaged" she replied followed up with "We must find Dylan"  
  
"I'm right there with you Rommie but how? " said Beka  
  
"Of that I'm unsure" she admitted  
  
"Well at least we know how they got in here now" added Trance "Maybe we can use the same technology to escape."  
  
"But how?" said Beka again.  
  
That went unanswered. The crew went back to sitting, waiting, and trying to come up with answers.  
  
Trance noticed that Beka had a strange expression on her face "What's the matter?" she asked quietly since she was seated next to her "I need the loo" Beka whispered to her Tyr however with his superior hearing heard this much to her embarrassment.  
  
"I believe that is provided for this purpose." Stated Tyr gesturing to a hole on the floor in the far corner.  
  
"It's a hole Tyr!" spat Beka her embarrassment turned to anger, she started yelling and banging on the wall for the unseen creatures to let her out.  
  
"I do not believe that will" work stated Tyr. Beka ignored him "They did not respond to our earlier attempts or have you forgotten" he tried again. Beka sank back to the floor.  
  
"Trance moved over to whisper to Rommie, she then whispered to Beka. All three women stood and walked over to the corner with the hole; Rommie and Trance stood in front of the hole effectively providing a shield blocking view to the hole/latrine for Beka.  
  
Beka then sank back over to the other side of the room where they were previously seated. They sat in silence contemplating their situation still waiting for the answers to their questions to be magically answered.  
  
Some time latter the best plan they could construct was to ambush their captor should he return and grab the armband that appeared to control the portal; Trance surmised that he would at some point return to provide food, Tyr was doubtful, Beka's stomach rumbled at the mere thought of food.  
  
Rommie dampened their small spark of hope by pointing out that their captor had thrown her clear across the room even with her android strength; she doubted even a group attack would be enough to overpower him Tyr agreed.  
  
The new plan was to wait for another portal to be opened and for Rommie to scan the disturbance getting as much information as possible in the hope to reproduce it. How no one knew but it was their only glimmer of hope so they stuck to it.  
  
Hours passed or time anyway it certainly seemed like hours to the trapped crew who had no way to gage time. No one came. Still no answers. No warship Andromeda swooping in to the rescue.  
  
The crew were beginning to lose hope there was still no sign of Dylan and they were all worried about him. Were was he? Would they ever see him again? Or was he even still alive? Would they ever see Harper again? Would they ever see anybody again?  
  
By now the crew were all hungry as well; even Tyr looked like the situation was taking its toll on him. Finally someone came and Rommie took what scans she could but far from exciting the flames of hope in the crew the flames were doused completely at what happened next. Their captor had brought with him a small cage the crew could not see it well and wondered what horror was about to be released from it; the horror turn out to be far worse than any of them could imagine.  
  
In a lighting quick move their captor had scooped Beka up and stuffed her in the tiny cage locking the lid down. The others just watched in horror, as there was little else they could do; she was in the cage before they even registered what had happened.  
  
The tiny cage was well tiny; Beka was curled up in a ball just to fit in there she could not even sit it was so small. Beka was to shocked to comment, the reality of her situation had yet to sink in; but Tyr was sure it soon would.  
  
Before the others had even reached the cage to offer what help they could a thunder like scream was heard "GET ME OUT OF HERE" even Tyr backed off a pace at the tremendous noise.  
  
Rommie, Tyr, and Trance pulled at the cage lid but, even their combined strength could not open it, what ever it was made of it was strong. Tyr however was not giving up easily he continued to pull at the cage trying to rip it open. "Don't worry Beka we'll get you out of there" said Trance softly.  
  
As time passed Beka grew quite she simply curled up in a foetal position and stared. Tyr sat next to the cage, holding Beka's hand in a show of emotion that was rarely seen from him. "Be strong" he whispered but Rommie and Trance both heard as they both had exceptional hearing.  
  
Somewhere in the back of Trace's mind she wondered just now deep the Neitzchean's feelings were for the captain. In her future Tyr was dead but time was changed now and things were not the same.  
  
Trance tried to imagine the perfect possible future but with all the horrors she had seen it was too hard. She had thought that saving Harper would end the horror that had become her life; but it seemed the universe had not run out of horrors to send her way. The perfect possible future seamed to be slipping further and further out of her reach. "Harper where are you?" she whimpered, "I need you".  
  
A/N: See I told you this one would be longer. Want to know what happened to Dylan, you'll have to wait and see :-} Hope you enjoyed this, more to come soon, I aim to finish this on chapter 10 but I only have the computer till Monday so I must finish by then. So back to the writing I guess. Reviews as ever are begged for. 


	6. Tears and fears

Please don't let this be  
  
Chapter 6 - Tears and Fears  
  
Quite sobs could now be heard emanated from the tiny cage where Tyr still sat holding Beka's hand. Rommie and Trance sat quietly a few feet away the scan Rommie took of the portal long forgotten.  
  
Rommie's efforts were now directed to freeing Beka from the cage it had no locks and seemed for all intents and purposes like it had been welded shut, but they knew it hadn't; the best they could figure was that the cage upon closure of the lid triggered a heat sealing device which literally fused the sides together. In short it was not a lock that could be picked. This cage was not designed to reopen; it was for single use only.  
  
The air shimmered as another portal opened, but all that came though was a plate of food or at least that what they assumed it was although it looked rather like a plate of small pebbles. In fact Trance declared it tasted rather like pebbles dry, hard and tasteless.  
  
Trance scoped up a handful of the pebbles and gave the plate to Tyr who still held the hand of a now sleeping Beka he gently squeezed it and she awoke; he pushed the plate in front of Beka but it soon became evident that the small cage did not even allow her enough movement to eat. Wordlessly Tyr tried to feed her the small pebbles but Beka already felt like a caged animal being feed was the ultimate humiliation. Tyr knew this but there was no other way "You must eat if you are to live" he told her in a stern voice and continued to feed her she took the food and swallowed nearly gagging on its taste.  
  
Rommie of course did not need food, but she did need power; the others seemed oblivious to this and Rommie decided not to mention this just yet she still had at least 24-48 hours of power left.  
  
During the meal Rommie came up with an idea to free Beka from the cage, she wondered why she hadn't thought of it before, after all she was an android maybe she had been damaged after all, or maybe the power loss was already starting to effect her neither answer was good.  
  
Rommie still wasn't sure if her plan would work but it was worth a shot; she hated to see her crew, her friends suffer.  
  
After the meal (if you can call it that) was finished Rommie announced she had an idea. She maybe able to generate an electrical impulse strong enough to melt the metal of the cage enough for it to be pulled apart. She told the others that it may not work she may not have the strength to pull apart the fused bars even part melted. What she did not tell the others was that this would severally deplete her energy reserves.  
  
Had she told the others of this they may have tried to stop her, but she would not allow that; Beka needed her help she would give it no matter the consequences; she could not allow a member of her crew, a friend, to suffer. Rommie went to put her plan in to action, and advised Beka to stay as far away from the bars as possible, not an easy feat by any means. A blue light sparked from Rommie's hands and slowly the bars began to glow orange; Rommie pulled with all her might but she only managed to stretch the bars. Tyr joined in the effort despite Rommie's warning: the bars were far to hot for any organic to touch, but Tyr pulled all the same and with their combined strength the bonds weakened and Rommie ripped off the lid and helped free Beka from her imprisonment.  
  
Trance jumped up to look at Tyr's hands they must be badly burnt she knew despite the Neitzchean's lack of complaint or visible discomfort. Trance dressed Tyr's wounds as best she could with strips of her own clothing.  
  
Rommie sat down looking a little vacant Trance noticed this "Rommie are you ok?" she asked; Rommie just nodded, but she knew that the effort had used most of her energy reserves up she did not have long before her systems would start shutting down. Beka was sitting as far away from the cage as was possible, but with out leaving the group; Tyr seamed to notice this and in silent understanding kicked the cage sending it flying in to the opposite corner far away from Beka.  
  
With Beka freed the group went back to their escape plans. Rommie informed the group that her scans of the portal reviled no useful information they could not force one open. They would have to find another way or wait to be rescued, but they didn't even know if Harper and Andromeda were ok; and just how would they find them if they were?  
  
Exhausted the group finally fell asleep, but just before she drifted off a thought ran though Trance's mind. She had not seen Rommie move for sometime and she even looked sleepy, but androids don't sleep do they? Thought Trance just before her eyes shut and the land of sleep dragged her away from the horror that surrounded her.  
  
A/N: This will not be finished as soon as I hoped but I will finish it by the end of next week I promise as I'm moving (and starting a new job) and will lose my internet connection. Hope your still enjoying the story; thanks for the reviews keep them coming, let me know what you think. P.S I haven't forgotten about Dylan, you didn't think I had did you? 


	7. One down four to go

Authors note: Well here's a nice long chapter to keep you going while I move; hope you enjoy it, I'll post the next part when I can, but I promise it will be worth waiting for.  
  
Please don't let this be  
  
Chapter 7 - One down four to go  
  
Harper sat staring at the flexi in his hands it contained his rescue plan; the only problem was 'How to take out six orbital defence platforms simultaneously by Seamus Harper' was all it said.  
  
"Oh Man" he said out loud "this tests the power of even a genius like my self." Andromeda heard this but chose to remain silent; Harper would find a way he always did. A few moments later she was not disappointed.  
  
"The FMS! Andromeda I got it the FMS; we send out the Maru on auto pilot with the Foot print magnification system and make it look like us; a much bigger worthwhile target then we send in smaller cloaked attack drones and blow those platforms out the sky!" Harper said gesturing dramatically.  
  
"Harper we don't have cloaked attack drones" Andromeda stated.  
  
"No yet, but we will do babe" replied Harper.  
  
"How?"  
  
"There we go with the how again, but this time I have the answer; super deluxe shielding designed by yours truly making them invisible to scanner's."  
  
"How long will the modifications take?" asked Andromeda  
  
"Not long, my sweetheart, not long 20minutes tops."  
  
20 minutes later the Maru left the hanger bay headed for the planet shortly followed by 6 cloaked attack drones all remote controlled. The plan was working the Maru was drawing all the shots and the attack drones went unnoticed.  
  
"Ok Andromeda; time to blow those platforms out the sky! Targeting platforms 1 through 6. Prepare to fire all drones; now!"  
  
"Firing" Andromeda replied.  
  
All 6 drones destroyed their targets simultaneously. "Yes! We did it! We rock!" shouted Harper.  
  
Just then the Maru rocked under another explosion and burst into flames it had already taken heavy damage. "Oh crap, Beka's gonna kill me when she sees what I did to her ship."  
  
"First we have to find her." came the disembodied voice of Andromeda.  
  
"I'm working on it!" Was her response. "Get the Maru back in here and prepare for landing" Harper commented. "Hey I'm getting the hang of this whole captain thing." He declared. Andromeda's hologram looked at him sternly arms crossed and said "Don't get to comfortable Harper."  
  
Andromeda made it down to the planets surface with little damage the small planet based weapons were no match for her.  
  
Harper hovered at Andromeda's air lock he suddenly felt very alone he had to do this by himself Andromeda could not project her image outside the ship. Andromeda appeared before Harper for a few seconds she was quite, and then she simply said "Bring my crew back Harper" she feel silent again but her image remained. "What?" prompted Harper. "Take care" she added then faded away.  
  
What faced Harper when he exited the ship was a gigantic cliff beyond that lay a vast dark construction from which the signal was originating. The signal was now weaker which puzzled and yet also worried Harper the signal should get stronger the closer he got not weaker.  
  
Harper stared at the cliff it did not get any smaller no matter how he looked at it "Dam" he muttered and started to descend the cliff towards his target. The cliff seemed to go on everlastingly and Harper was already starting to tier; suddenly he lost his grip and started plummeting downhill.  
  
The fall seemed to last for eternity but eventually he came to a halt "oww" he groaned but amazingly he seemed undamaged "well that's one way to get down" he muttered to himself.  
  
The hike shortened and the thought of his missing friends spurred Harper on, and he hurried down the rest of the rock face; the dark building loomed ahead. Harper checked his signal it was gone he hoped that the device was simply damaged in the fall but he doubted that was the case. Harper wasn't sure what this meant but he was sure it wasn't good; he headed on hastening his pace.  
  
Harper rounded the corner to the building it was vast, and without the signal Harper had no clue were to look. But more problematic at the moment was the 4 guards posted outside; Harper couldn't take them all on himself "Man I wish Tyr were here" he groaned. Tyr could take them out without breaking a sweat he thought; well that's all the more reason to rescue him isn't it?  
  
Harper threw a large rock over in the opposite direction from him; luck he thought must be on his side as 2 guards fell for it leaving only two guards for Harper to deal with; still 2 guards was too many he thought, but with the element of surprise on his side he may just stand a chance.  
  
Harper fired on the first guard and he fell the other guard had however now spotted Harper, but Harper had not spent his life on earth with out learning how to fight; shortly the guard fell unconscious to the ground. Harper headed into the building force lance at the ready. Little did Harper know that the other guards would not be so easy to take out for those he had meet outside were just the captors paid help.  
  
Inside the building long dimly lit corridors, made of what looked like stone or rock, came into view. The place looked huge but luckily there were no guards in sight, unluckily Harper still had no idea were to look; he decided to risk contacting Andromeda "Can you detect their life signs?" He asked "No" she replied" but my sensors cannot penetrate this building it appears to have some kind of natural shielding."  
  
Harper disheartened but far from giving up ran though the corridors eventually he came to a large chamber with an immense desk where several tall scary looking aliens sat; Harper ducked back into the shadows and poked his head round. The guards were watching what appeared to a large Holo projection with interest Harper realised with Horror that it was Trance, Beka, Tyr and Rommie who were being studied; in the corner of the screen another image was superimposed Dylan. They appeared to be held captive with Dylan in a separate cell.  
  
On the Holo screen Harper could see Rommie slumped unmoving against the wall; the others did not look much better either. "Don't fear the Harpers here" he whispered almost silently, but he was afraid.  
  
The Holo images did not tell Harper were the others were held; he still had to find them him self but Harper being the genius he was reconfigured his scanner to search the data stream that was being sent to the projector. Now having a signal to trace Harper set off to rescuer his friends.  
  
Of course two camera feeds meant two data steams and Harper had no idea who's he was tracing, but along he crept sticking to the shadows praying that he didn't get caught.  
  
When Harper finally reached the source of the signal he was came face to face with a stonewall, it looked like a dead end, yet the signal insisted that it originated there. A few scans conformed that there was a room behind the wall, but with no door how was he going to get in there? Or for that matter get out.  
  
Harper sank to the floor despair filling him, he felt like crying, he'd come this far but the situation seemed hopeless. The sound of a guard approaching caused Harper to sink back further into the shadows then the unexpected happened the guard touched a band on his arm and the air shimmered creating a portal in the wall which the guard walked though.  
  
Hope flicked back to life in Harpers eyes; this walking though walls thing he had seen before, of course! The tesseract device, how could he have forgotten it all ready, no not forgotten: repressed a part of this mind told him, too bad his was destroyed it would come in handy right about now.  
  
I need that armband, and I bet that guards not gonna part with it easily he thought; so Harper lay in wait when the guard re-emerged from the wall Harper fired, being careful of course to avoid the precious armband. Harper removed the device from the fallen guard activated it, and stepped though the portal; cool a cross between a tesseract device and transporter thought a small corner of his mind.  
  
"Hey Boss" said Harper with his trademark smile as he appeared in the cell just like it was some thing he did every day.  
  
To be continued. 


	8. Ok this is not good

Please don't let this be  
  
Chapter 8 - Ok this is not good, not good at all  
  
Beka awoke and stretched her aching limbs 'god that felt good' she thought to her self; to her surprise Tyr was still asleep she was sure she would find him standing guard forever the Neitzchean as he was. Rommie also looked asleep, which was another surprise as she thought Rommie didn't sleep; "Trance" she whispered "does Rommie sleep?" There was no answer she looked around to see were Trance was but she was no were to be seen. "Ok this is not good" she muttered to her self.  
  
Beka gently shook Rommie "Wake up" she urged but there was no response "Come on Rommie wake up" she tried again "No this is not good not good at all" she declared to the sleeping form.  
  
While Rommie remained unmoving Tyr had arisen and moved to stand behind Beka "Wake up ship" he bellowed but this had no better effect; "Beka where is Trance" Tyr asked looking around. "I don't know" replied Beka worriedly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trance sat quietly sobbing in the corner of her small cell wondering how this could happen a sencond time; she had come back to change things but this future was turning out no better than the one she came from; she had failed them all a second time.  
  
Even though it was over now the images still assaulted Trance's mind she could not shut them off; images of Dylan's death ran through her head mixed in with the horrors from her past, the destruction of the Andromeda, Harper's death, Beka's cybernetic implants.  
  
Dylan was dead. Trance didn't want to believe it but she had been forced to watch as the images played out on a screen before her; Dylan tortured by their capture's kicked and beaten the images finally ending in Dylan's battered body lying lifeless on the floor.  
  
Trance continued to weep without Dylan the new commonwealth would fall civilization and hope along with it. The perfect possible future nothing but a unobtainable dream. Trance was still sobbing when the guards came for her again and dragged her thought a portal back to Beka, Try and Rommie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Beka watched as Trance sobbed in the corner the new gold Trance didn't cry and she wondered what had they done to her; hadn't they done enough all ready she thought. Beka went over to Trance and tried to comfort her friend but comfort was hard come by these days and Beka was in desperate need of it her self.  
  
Trance continued to quietly sob for another hour or so then she uttered the two single words that struck deep into the hearts of them all even Tyr "He's dead" was all she said "Who?" asked Beka, but she already knew the answer.  
  
Rommie still lay deathly still in the corner Trance noticed this and asked what was wrong "We woke up to find her like this" replied Beka "We've tried everything to wake her but nothing works Tyr thinks she may have run out of power."  
  
"Not her too" whispered Trance before sinking back into silence. Beka too lapsed into silence she too had lost too much already, they all had, and now she had lost two of her friends and Harper and Andromeda were still missing she had no idea if they were alive or not.  
  
Tyr brooded more than usual the universe would suffer from the loss of Dylan and Rommie they had both proven themselves to be useful and competent time and time again their loss decreased his chance of survival and he had grown accustomed to their company. Yes he would miss them. 


	9. Triumphant rescue?

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews; I love you all. That said on to the next part.  
  
Please don't let this be 9 - Triumphant rescue?  
  
"Harper!" yelled Dylan running to hug Harper "Am I glad to see you." "Nice to see you too boss" said Harper squirming out of his grip. "Now lets get out of here shall we." "Yes lets" said Dylan gesturing to the wall which Harper had arrived through; Harper stepped thought the wall and disappeared; Dylan walked right up, and into the wall "Oww" he moaned rubbing his nose; then yelled "Harper!" but Harper was gone.  
  
On the other side of the wall Harper turned round to face Dylan, he wasn't with him. "Oops" said Harper looking down at the armband then he stepped back thought the wall. "Sorry Boss" he said " We must have to be in physical contact for this thing to let two of us through." said Harper pointing at the armband. They tried again this time Dylan clung to Harpers arm.  
  
Two figures immerged through the wall, and right into the path of one very strong looking guard/capture. "Shit" mumbled Harper followed by "Run!" Dylan and Harper fled down the corridor as fast as they could. Harper turned and realised that Dylan was a few paces behind him he fell back and let Dylan take the lead Harper fired at the guard but it was too far back; lucky for them the guard/capture's huge size prevented it from running very fast. Harper breathed a sigh of relief as he realised the huge creature was no longer following them "We lost it " he called to Dylan. The pair slowed to a stop.  
  
"Dylan, are you ok?" said Harper "you look like crap." "Thanks" muttered Dylan "I'll be ok." Harper was worried he did not look ok. " Which way now?" said Dylan once he found his breath. Harper had no idea. "Umm now we rescue Beka and the others" said Harper "Which would be what way?" said Dylan. "Well" said Harper stalling for time while looking at his tracking device. "That would be that way" he said pointing round a corner.  
  
The duo continued on; "Man, Dylan doesn't look good" whispered Harper almost silently to himself. Luckily for the pair they didn't run into any more guards that was of course until they came to another viewing station full of guards. "Oh man, how we goner get past all these guards" moaned Harper. "We need a distraction" replied Dylan. "One distraction coming up" said Harper pulling some tools out his tool belt and working on his scanner.  
  
Two minutes later the large holo screen flicked off, and immediately the guards went into action; two were sent on orders to check the power grid, and the rest set to fixing the problem from the access panel under the desk. Harper and Dylan used the confusion to sneak past the viewing station and out of sight.  
  
"Boss you look at little pale" whispered Harper. "Was that what I think it was?" asked Dylan "Well if you think it was a giant holo screen used to spy on you and the others while you were held captive, then yes its what you think it was." Replied Harper "Oh" said Dylan falling silent and looking paler than Harper thought possible. The two continued till they came to a T- junction were Harper paused. Harper broke the silence "Well, the good news is we got our distraction, the bad news is I was tracking that video feed to find the others, and unless the guards get that signal back up I have no idea which way to go." "Maybe we should splint up" suggested Dylan. "NO!" said Harper a little forcefully " I'm not losing you again" he added. "We go left we can always double back if need be."  
  
A few minutes later a triumphant noise was heard from Harper "They got the feed back up" he explained. "Already? I thought you were better than that." said Dylan. "Well" replied Harper "I didn't want to make it too hard I'm tracking that signal remember?" Added Harper smartly. "This way" he said pointing forwards they should be round the next corner.  
  
Again they came to another wall, but this time Harper was not slowed; he grabbed Dylan activated the armband and stepped through the wall.  
  
What neither Harper or Dylan realised or anyone else on their side for that matter; was the alarm had long since been sounded and all exits were now being sealed off. The captors planned to add Harper to their study. They had already assigned him a cell all they had to do was get him in it before he escaped with the others, but what they didn't know was that it wouldn't be as easy to stop Harper as they thought.  
  
  
  
AN: If your confused about Dylan being alive the next part will cure that. Claire. 


	10. Should't we be leaving now?

Please don't let this be 10  
  
"Harper" yelled Beka and Trance simultaneously while running to hug him this was quickly followed by "Dylan your alive" as the pair noticed who was standing behind him they quickly embraced him to. Tyr stood watching the scene quietly; when the girls finally let go of Dylan and Harper he stepped forward "I hate to interrupt this tearful reunion, but shouldn't we be leaving now"; the comment was typically Tyr but the smile that lit up his eyes and the relief that washed over his face, if only for an instant, was not.  
  
Just then Harper and Dylan noticed Rommie sitting unmoving against the wall "Rommie!" Harper yelled running over. "I'm sorry we don't know what happened" Beka started "we woke up to find her this way." "Boy we have to move" came a voice behind him, but Harper showed no signs of moving. A hand clasped Harper on the shoulder comfortingly then Dylan knelt down and picked up Rommie. "Lets go" he said missing just a little enthusiasm.  
  
"We have to be touching for the device to work, so all hold hands" Harper instructed sadly; the group did Tyr growled but complied as the group passed though the wall. "Which way?" gestured Beka; this time Harper really did have no clue with all the twist and turns he'd taken "Well." it's not like I have a map he was about to finish, but an idea struck him he pulled out his tools and reconfigured his scanner it sent signals that bounced of the walls so creating a map of sorts for him to follow; "This way" he said with a fluoresce pointing the right way.  
  
Harper directed them though a series of long corridors then finally they neared the exit, but as he turned the final corner he came face to face with an army of guards lined against the wall, he quickly stuck his head back round and motioned for the others to stay back. "What is it?" Dylan whispered "A whole lot of guards" replied Harper. There were far to many to take on even if they didn't have supper strength the group stayed frozen. Trance continued to stare strangely at Dylan, a fact that was not lost on him, although no one else seamed to notice.  
  
"Dam, my rescue attempt wasn't as secretive as I thought, but it's ok we can get thought this Harper muttered. "Any ideas?" Whispered Dylan; silence greeted him. "I came to rescue you so I shall" stated Harper with determination a minute later. "The guards are expecting this, we just have to give them something their not expecting." "Andromeda" called Harper "Is the Maru still space worthy?" This comment received him a sharp glance from Beka. "She took heavy damage but she can still fly" came Andromeda's response "Good" Harper added "see if you can link up with her systems and send her on auto pilot over to us, and then take off, making a show of it to attract their attention, with any luck they wont even think to look for another ship."  
  
Seconds later Andromeda could be heard taking off she fired her lasers just outside the building causing it to shake and drawing attention towards her self.  
  
"Dam, they got past us, how'd they do that?" one of the younger guards could be heard saying. "Don't let them escape shoot them down if you have too" another guard ordered and the rest dispersed to compile with the order.  
  
"You just made Andromeda a target" complained Dylan. "Yes but not us, beside Andromeda can take care off herself" Harper answered.  
  
"Umm guys, shouldn't we be leaving now" said Trance "Yes lets" responded Tyr. So the group headed off past the recently vacated spot to freedom. Tyr saw Dylan begin to falter as the weight of his charge slowed him down; wordlessly he took Rommie from Dylan and carried her the rest of the way.  
  
Once outside Harper breathed a sigh of relief the Maru was parked not far away they would not have to climb that dam rock face again. As they neared the ship it's damage became apparent it was clear it had been in a battle "HARPER! What the hell did you do to my ship!" Beka yelled sounding much more like her normal self. Harper was almost relived Beka had seamed withdraw and quite in the prison type building; he wondered what they had done to her, what they had done to any of them. The seething look Beka was sending him, snapped him back to reality, "Uh. I'll explain later Beka" Harper added then scurried up to the Maru opening her hatch.  
  
Minutes later the crew were on their way, Harper was piloting much to Beka's annoyance he insisted he was the rescuer and she should sit down and be rescued; Beka was about ready to strangle him, but Tyr held her back "you don't want to kill our only engineer do you?" He asked; the look she gave him said yes.  
  
Suddenly the ship shuddered and alarms wailed "I guess they just found out our little deception" stated Dylan rather unnecessarily "Ya think so?" answered Harper sarcastically. Harper speed the ship up as much as he could into Andromeda's waiting arms or rather docking bay as she laid down cover fire.  
  
Safely docked in Andromeda the crew emerged from the Maru; Andromeda's hologram flashed into existence to greet them "welcome back" she said, and mouthed a silent thank you to Harper. Andromeda closed her eyes and a worried expression overtook her face "Where is my Avatar?" she said "I cannot detect her." "She's with us" said Harper quickly "she just needs a little of that Harper magic" he silently hoped this was the case. Andromeda brightened a little, a very little, but asked "Dylan, what do you wish to do to about your captor's they are still firing on me" "Return fire Dylan ordered target their weapons I want to bring them before the commonwealth for this said Dylan; Andromeda fired and the prison building exploded. Dylan looked at the hologram questioningly "It seams I overestimated the amount of fire power needed" she replied and disappeared. Andromeda hated to go against her captains orders but the new commonwealth would not bring these people to justice she knew, and no one hurts her crew like that and gets away with it.  
  
End of part 10  
  
Authors Note: Ok I planned to finish this on chapter 10 but it seams my creative muse has not run out yet, and I ought to explain just why they were kidnapped in the first place, and oh yea didn't I promise to explain the Dylan thing, ops, and I cant just leave Rommie like that can I? So I guess I'll see you all for Chapter 11. PS If the thought of an end brings you out in a cold sweat much like I felt when Raven said she was finishing the Dairies soon, don't worry I already have a new multi part story planned where the crew must save Dylan for once as he manages to get a life threatening condition for which a cure is not easy come by; it only exists one place in the universe, and getting it wont be easy for our crew. Sound interesting? Ok that turned into more of an essay than a note, sorry. Claire 


	11. Reasons and Resurrections

Please don't let this be 11 - Reasons and resurrections  
  
A/N: I only got one review for the last chapter didn't you guys like it (, still I'm not deterred on I go. But, seriously I would like to hear what you think of my next story idea, which I put at the end of the last chapter.  
  
Trance sat in her room on Andromeda, they were safe now she told herself, but still she felt uneasy, and visions of Dylan's death assaulted her mind. Her gift to see futures was still lost to her, she was too confused to make sense of anything; she saw Dylan die the images were still on instant replay in her mind, and she couldn't stop them even seeing Dylan alive and well would not stop the images.  
  
The thought stuck her that if Dylan really was dead who was wearing his face? Could it really be that he wasn't dead? She wanted to believe that but she had seen how sick Dylan was before they took him away even Rommie had said he would die soon without treatment; that with the images see saw of him lying unmoving on the floor made a convincing picture.  
  
Thinking of Rommie brought fresh tears to her eyes, this future was turning out worse than her last and this time there was nothing she could do to stop it. So Trance did the only thing that she could think of, she cried, the tears streaming on endlessly.  
  
Andromeda could see Trance crying on her sensors and she wanted to help to say something comforting, but she could think of no comfort, she to wanted to cry herself, but she didn't even have that luxury in his form, only her avatar could do that. Andromeda felt a coolant pipe explode, but she didn't care any more, part of her was already absent and broken what did another matter.  
  
Beka after having filled her stomach in the kitchen, went to her quarters and sat on her bed the doors swished closed behind her and suddenly she started to panic she could feel her heart racing, she didn't want to be here it was too small "Andromeda open the doors" she called desperate, but there was now response and the doors remained closed. Panicked Beka huddled on her bed and pulled her knees to her chest "please open the doors" she pleaded, but the doors stayed closed. Suddenly she found herself bolting for the door, her legs moving of there own accord, and breathing a sigh of relief when the doors swished open and permitted her access to the ships lengthy and spacious corridors.  
  
So Beka wandered around the ships corridors exhausted, but unwilling to go back to her room.  
  
Tyr had spent over two hours working out but it had done nothing to stop calm his mind so instead he decided to go for a run. While on his third lap of the ship he ran into Beka who was still wandering around he acknowledged her but continued on his run. On his Tenth lap of the ship Tyr was beginning to tire he decided his quarters would be his final destination, on his way there he bumped into Beka again this time he stopped had she been walking the corridors all this time? He wondered. She looked exhausted and he said as much he offered to accompany her back to her room, for a second he though she would refuse, but then she nodded and fell into step with him.  
  
When they reached her room he noticed her hesitation to enter although she stepped thought the doors; he bid her goodnight and was about to leave when the expression on her face stopped him, she was afraid, he could smell it, for a second he looked down on her, her fear was weakness, but then after all she had been though a little fear was perhaps not unexpected she was after all only human she had proved her self strong when it was needed, perhaps now was the time to cave into those fears.  
  
He stepped into the room he was unsure why but he felt compelled to comfort her. When the doors closed and he noticed her eyes dart towards them he understood what she feared. Perhaps of all them she had suffered worst with that cage they had stuck her in like an animal. A little claustrophobia was an understandable human reaction he supposed.  
  
An idea struck him and he marched out the doors careful to keep close enough to the doors that they would not shut; he pulled a large panel off the wall, it could be easily fixed later he thought, and again stepped though the doors this time slotting the panel though the door way preventing the doors from closing more than half way. He observed her reaction and noticed she seemed calmer so he bid her good night stepping though the half open door way. Over the few extra steps to his room he noticed that his restless mind had finally calmed down enough to permit sleep.  
  
Dylan also was unable to rest a million thoughts running endlessly around his mind. He was desperately trying to make sense of what happened to them but he failed at every turn only ending up with more questions. Who did this to them and Why? What horrors had the others suffered whilst he had been separated?  
  
Dylan's memory was patchy in places but he remembered being taken away barely conscious, he remembered waking just long enough to hear Rommie saying he was close to death. When they came for him Dylan was sure his captures were determined to make sure he didn't dally on his death bed, and were planning to speed things along, but instead they healed his wounds just to beat him half way to death again.  
  
Those screens Dylan saw too with Harper were bothering him, they were being watched, they had been locked in cages and studied. Just the thought of it made him shiver it was against everything the commonwealth stood for.  
  
Then Dylan's thoughts turned again to Rommie, Harper was working on her now he only hoped that the damage was not irreparable, he couldn't face loosing her, things would never be the same with out her. He cursed Harper for giving her that perfect humanoid body and he cursed himself for allowing himself to get so close to her.  
  
Harper sat in the machine shop Rommie laid out carefully on the cot; he was too afraid to look at her for fear he might find she was really gone, but fear that he might fail her buy wasting precious time in which she could be saved , won out and Harper went to her.  
  
He bent over her and gently stroked her hair "I'll save you" he whispered to her inert form he only hoped he could.  
  
So Harper picked up his scanner and ran it over Rommie's body it gave him no answers so he tried a new tact still no answers, so Harper used his super genius brain to think of everything he could. All his scans told him that all systems were working perfectly though clearly they weren't. Then a small blip showed up on her memory scan, her memory was degrading, but Harper could find no cause. The process was slow but if Harper couldn't stop the degrading it would continue till Rommie had no memory of herself or anyone else or even anything else.  
  
They could always re down load Andromeda's personality again providing of course Harper could find out what was wrong. But Rommie would never be the same again she had grown so much since Harper had built her, and become different from her ship self, she would loose all that; in essence she would lose who she was.  
  
Despite his best efforts Harper could not find a solution or even the problem he tried everything. "Rom Doll, I don't know what else to do babe." He cried in desperation. "I just don't know what else to do" he repeated barley above a whisper.  
  
A tear rolled down his face and fell onto Rommie when it made contact Harper swore she moved then fell still again like the plug had just been pulled he thought. "Hey, it couldn't be that simple" he declared to what ever god may have been listening, how could he have only just had that thought, it was so simple, it should have been the first thing he checked, a glimmer of hope spread though him, but then he scolded himself it was so obvious it really was unlikely still it was worth a try.  
  
Harper connected her to the ships power supply and held his breath tying not to be to hopeful. Rommie's eyes flicked open "YES!" he cried scooping her up in a hug before she could even register what had happened. Rommie looked around clearly confused "we though wed lost you" Harper stated hugging her even tighter she returned the embrace.  
  
A/N I was gona leave you hanging ending his chapter with the first sentence of the last paragraph, as punishment for not reviewing, but decided not to be that cruel for some reason ( I plan to conclude this story with the next chapter; then I'll start my next epic adventure. Hope you like it. 


	12. Unanswered questions

Authors note: Sorry for the wait, my muse died, but since I'm a nurse I revived it.  
  
Please don't let this be 12 - unanswered questions  
  
"Harper" cried Rommie, and returned the embrace she suddenly found herself in; she was confused she couldn't remember things clearly she wasn't here before was she? She accessed her memory archives there were gaps in the files were data had degraded to badly to be accessed that explains my memory she thought wryly.  
  
She looked to Harper confusion evident on her face but he just hugged her tighter; she took comfort the in the embrace and tried again to access the memory files working around the damaged areas; this time she had some success there were details missing but she remembered the capture the cell they were locked in, and running out of power after rescuing Beka from something she couldn't quite remember, she remembered the fear though, she remembered a member of her crew, her friend needed her help.  
  
Rommie sensing no answers would be forthcoming from Harper looked to her mainframe for help she had no idea what happened when her batteries ran down, no clue how she got back to the ship, were the others ok? Oh my god! Dylan! What happened to Dylan? Her memory must be worse than she thought.  
  
Andromeda had monitored Harpers progress worriedly, and sensed her avatars awakening even before it registered on sensors, a sense of overwhelming relief spread though her systems, though she tried to hide this from her avatar she didn't want her to know how worried she had been. Andromeda sensed Rommie's enquiry and gladly opened her files to her letting her see what had happened how Harper had rescued them all, including Dylan who appeared unharmed, now Rommie felt relief spread though her; finally they were all safe. She looked to Harper gladly and thanked him.  
  
Dylan had thought about their situation till his head spun; finally he decided that he would have to be satisfied with not knowing and that thought did not sit well with him. Dylan decided that some R&R was needed by all and personally went to command to set a course for a pleasure planet; they all needed to put this behind them and get on with life again and enjoy life.  
  
He thought about asking Harper were he wanted to go because it was thanks to him that they would live to see another day, but Dylan then reconsidered this A) Harper deserved more, and B) God only knows were Harper would lead them, probably right into trouble as seemed his habit, and C) while Dylan wasn't totally against the idea of laying on a beach surrounded by good looking girls catering to his every need as Harper might chose, this was supposed to be for all of them, no it would probably be best if he chose their destination.  
  
In the end Dylan decided on Harmony pleasure planet it had something for everyone beaches, sports, babes and an interesting planetary history and a rich and diverse culture. He decided to keep their destination a secret and surprise them with it, instead he told them they were going on a routine re- supply mission, which he would be flying. Beka objected to this but Dylan assured her that he had not lost faith in her abilities; he simply wanted to fly his own ship.  
  
Since she was clearly not needed Beka headed to her quarters to play her CD's, Did Dylan think she was so screwed up she couldn't fly anymore? The thought ran round and round in Beka's head eating away at her she turned up the music to drown out the thoughts but they still ran through her mind.  
  
Tyr wanted something to shoot at, he and his pride (for that what the crew were to him) had been captured and tortured someone was to blame, and Tyr would find that someone and extract his revenge. Tyr had seen their captures blown up under Andromeda's fire, but this didn't satisfy, he didn't pull the trigger he needed to extract his own revenge he need to see his enemy's suffer at his hand. He could run round the ship or lift weights for eternity but he could not rest until his enemy's lay dead at his feet.  
  
Trance was still occupied with thoughts of Dylan's death, she just couldn't shake it off, she decided she had to go and see him ask him what happened, maybe that would alleviate her fears and restore her visions of future possibilities.  
  
Dylan himself was also thinking of Trance he had noticed the odd looks she had been giving him and was thinking about asking her what was wrong, but as the doors to command opened Dylan new that, that opportunity would be now as Trance walked though the doors heading straight toward Dylan.  
  
"What can I do for you Trance?" he asked despite the fact he already had some idea why she was here. "I saw you die" stated Trance, this was not quite what Dylan had expected although it did explain the way Trance had been acting. "I wasn't dead just injured" Dylan explained thinking she was referring to when the guard first dragged him away half dead already, he was surprised Trance was a good physician she should have known he wasn't dead then. "No" said Trance "After they took you away I saw them beat you to death, you were lying still on the floor there's no way someone who had sustained the injuries you had could survive that" Dylan briefly wondered how Trance could possibly know that before he answered her.  
  
"They healed me Trance, I don't understand I thought they took me away to kill me instead they healed me only to beat me half to death again your right no one with my injury's would have survived a beating like that but they healed me first, why would they heal me just have me beaten again, I just don't get it Trance. And did you know they were filming us, why?"  
  
"I don't know Dylan, maybe we never will, but its over now, and I'm just glad we all survived." Dylan let out a breath and turned to from the stars to face her "Your right Trance I guess all that matters is we are alive."  
  
Later that evening the crew sat down to dinner, even Rommie had joined them today all thought she didn't eat. Harper sat down at the table a smiled; this was how it should be they were all together again.  
  
End of part 12, I'm already working on part 13, I'll try not to make you wait so long for that. Reviews as always are welcome, they make me smile. Claire 


	13. Answers?

Please don't let this be 13 - Answers?  
  
Disclaimer- As in parts 1-12.  
  
"Dylan we have arrived at Harmony" Andromeda's hologram announced as she shimmered into existence on the bridge. "Harmony! Shouted Harper, I thought we were going on a supply mission." " I thought we could all do with some R&R" Dylan replied; but Harper had already run off to get his surf board.  
  
As Harper run thought the ship with his surf board, he bumped into Beka, "wooh Harper slow down" she said, "hey, what's with the surf board?" "We, are going to Harmony" Harper replied excitedly "that's why Dylan wouldn't let you pilot he wanted it to be a surprise." "Oh" a stunned Beka replied. "I'm hitting the waves wanna come with?" He asked "I hear the golden sands stretch on a far as the eye can see." He said temptingly. " I'll see you down there" Beka replied, she had heard of Harmony's beaches and was more that willing to spend a little time there.  
  
Tyr, and Trance soon head the news and were happy to get away and put the last few weeks behind them, even Rommie seemed keen to go.  
  
Dylan decided that the planets universally know museum could wait till tomorrow, right now there was a spot on the beach with his name on it. He was surprised to see they had all ended up on the beach even Rommie and Tyr.  
  
From his spot on the beach Dylan could see Harper and Trance in the ocean the former was splashing wildly at the latter who after looking for a second like she would rip his head off, bust into laughter at Harpers panicked expression; she then proceeded to dunk her friend under water he came up coughing and splashing which only served to heighten Trances amusement. The scene seemed to Dylan reminiscent of old days when Trance was still purple he was glad some of that young girl still remained within her. The scene quickly sobered though reminding Dylan that their past experiences would not be pushed behind them so easily this time.  
  
Dylan became aware of a commotion to his left he turned that way to see Tyr and Rommie mid fight he was a about to get up and attempt to calm the situation when a whispered voice to the right which he identified as Beka told him that Tyr had coerced Rommie into a sparing session. Satisfied that no further intervention was needed Dylan laid back down to watch the match which had buy now gathered quite a crowd, Rommie appeared to be winning he noted with some pride although Tyr was far from out. As Dylan watched the fight before him he briefly wondered if this was responsible behaviour for his crew to be setting but then he had brought them here to relax not as officers they deserved their fun.  
  
As Dylan caught site of his young engineer zipping though the crowd taking bets he was reminded again what Harper and indeed Andromeda her self had done to rescue them; they deserved proper recognition for this which Dylan had yet to give he would remedy that soon he thought. So Dylan lay back down on his sun bed and started planning.  
  
To the sound of mixed cheers and boo's Beka went to get and ice cream then sat down to watch the fight curious of which of her two friends would win.  
  
That evening the crew were invited to dinner by the planets governor after hearing that such high profile guests were staying on Harmony he had insisted throwing a dinner party to honour his special guests. Harper was dismayed by the news Harmony was supposed to be a pleasure planet but stuffy dinner parties were not his idea of fun yet again he would be expected to wear a suit and tie and, he was supposed to be on holiday!  
  
Dylan of course insisted they all attend it would only be a few hours he reasoned to Harper and the governor would likely be offended if the full crew did not attend.  
  
Beka was also not amused by the news she hated these things almost as much as Harper and had already been inquisitioned by Andromeda on what she planned to wear.  
  
The dinner Harper had to admit wasn't all that bad he did have to wear a dinner suit but, it seemed to be having a favourable impression on the woman next to him which was making the experience almost tolerable.  
  
A monitor was playing in the background showing the latest news Harpers eyes idly drifted towards it what he saw there made him choke on his wine. The crew turned towards him he was now staring wide eyed at the screen a look of total shock on his face "Harper are you ok" called Beka before she too caught sight of the screen and fell silent the others followed her gaze and similar reactions over took them.  
  
"It's them" Harper eventually choked out. "You've seen the Abductor's" said the governor in shock "We were invaded by them" stated Rommie "they held us prisoner." "No ones ever returned alive from the Abductor's" stated the governor they've been terrorising the stars for a week now at first all that was reported was a series of ghost ships their crew's inexplicably missing; then we lost contact with the 'Investigator' our flag ship a search party was launched, a day later we found her, she appeared to have suffered the same fate this footage is what was recovered from the surveillance cameras.  
  
"We know very little of the Abductor's" continued the governor; "we don't even know their true name just that they appeared from nowhere one day and stated abducting crews. It is rumoured that they are testing people, playing mind games, to see how different species react to stimuli then recording and cataloguing the results; though no one knows for sure as no one has ever returned to tell the tale. Is this the abductors you speak of? Did you really survive an encounter with the abductor's you must be even stronger and brighter than it is rumoured."  
  
"Actually we have mister Harper here to thank for our safe return; the abductors as you call them missed him and he set out to rescue us." The governor and this team turned to face Harper he blushed under their scrutiny unused to the praise."  
  
For once Harper seemed reluctant to regale them with his rescue story he was unaccustomed to being asked for it, and anyway the experience seemed too private to share. Harper had only seen the briefest insights into his friends suffering and had no wish to relate the story so he stayed unnaturally quite the governor seemed to understand this and quickly changed the subject but, Dylan knew this would not be the end of the matter.  
  
With the lighter topic of conversation and copious amounts of alcohol provided buy the governor the crew seemed to relax a little they even agreed to attend a party that was being held the following evening.  
  
When the crew returned to the ship their sombre mood had returned with them; each drifted off to their rooms. Alone in his quarters Harper fretted about his friends he had picked up on their need for privacy and had let them have their space. Harper had seen only the briefest glimpse of what his friends had been though but he knew it matched the atrocities he had seen on Earth his friends were suffering and he wanted desperately to ease their pain but knew the best thing he could do for them now was let them sought though their troubled minds. Not wanting to be alone Harper called for Andromeda and the two chatted till the early hours of the morning till Harper fell asleep.  
  
Beka laid on her bed and tried to sleep but her restless mind would not permit it. Beka couldn't believe what she had learnt today: those people, the abductors, had been studying her, she felt used, those people had locked her in a cage just so they could study how she reacted. The memory made Beka glance at the door just to be sure it was still open a fraction, just enough to let her see the long corridors beyond her room.  
  
Trance also had trouble sleeping but now things were a little clearer to her since the Governor told them what he knew of the abductors. Now Trance understood what she had seen, they had made her watch what appeared to be Dylan's death as part of some sick mind game then watched to see how she reacted, she had been used as a lab rat, they all had.  
  
Dylan awoke with a scream his heart was pounding from the nightmare and he noticed the sheets around him were soaked with sweat. The nightmare had been so real he could still feel their punches raining down on him he checked for new wounds just to be sure but, all he could see was fading bruises.  
  
Dylan closed his eyes again as sleep over took him once more but, the nightmares returned afresh as he saw visions of himself on those large viewing screens he had seen with Harper; on the screen they were beating him while watching aliens took notes. The scene faded and Dylan was again sitting at the governors dinning table the mans words rang in his head "It is rumoured that they are testing people, playing mind games, to see how different species react to stimuli then recording and cataloguing the results".  
  
Dylan still couldn't quite believe that all that had happened to them appeared to be some alien races study of humanity. The abductors captured and tortured people to add to their library, this couldn't go on these people had to be stopped.  
  
Giving up on sleep Dylan headed to the gym to vent his anger; there he found the remnant's of the punch bag laying over the gym floor it appeared someone had had the same thought already; "What happened here?" he asked more to himself than anyone "Tyr" was the one word reply he received.  
  
Earlier Andromeda had silently watched Tyr's attack on the punch bag it seemed to be what he needed so she said nothing, she could after all easily replace the bag.  
  
Andromeda could still sense Rommie's emotions they were like echoes to her, less intense, but still it pained her to see her avatar suffer this way. She reached out, via their connection, to try to comfort her, the cyber equivalent of holding hands, and Andromeda felt Rommie relax just a fraction and, she herself took comfort in their closeness.  
  
Authors note: I'm amazed to say I've still not finished there's still another part in me hopefully it won't take me so long to write it. Hope this was worth waiting for. I just couldn't find the inspiration, it turns out all I needed was vast amounts of caffeine at 1 in the morning. All donations of high caffeine content cola gratefully received and of course review's.  
  
Rommie's Voice a.k.a Claire. 


	14. Endings

Please don't let this be 14- Endings  
  
The night of the party arrived and the crew looked upon it with dread Dylan wondered if it really would be that impolite to back out now; Andromeda reminded him it would so Dylan dressed for the occasion reminding the others to do the same. By the time the crew reached the party it was already in full swing and Beka thought that just maybe this mightn't be so bad, the music was good and. the food was free after all.  
  
As Dylan listened to one of the party goers relate a humorous tale that evening he was surprised to find himself having fun and even relating a tale of his own; as he looked around him he found his crew paying rapt attention at this rare insight into their captains past, the previous events of the day apparently forgotten for the moment. His expression darkened for a second as the thought struck his mind but he quickly replaced his smile his crew was happy for now and he had no wish to destroy that; as another gust took over the spotlight Dylan again found himself relaxing into the evening no longer having to fake his laughter.  
  
By the end of the evening Harper, Beka and surprisingly even Rommie and Tyr had regaled the party guests with a humorous tale of their own each enjoying the insight into their friends past. The party went on late with music, dancing and, drinking games which Harper was surprised to find both Dylan and Tyr happy to participate in, the latter much more successfully.  
  
Though Rommie couldn't participate in the games (her reactions were of course always perfect, alcohol didn't effect her) she simply sat contently and watched her friends falling about laughing; a smile falling across her face then widening into a wicked grin when she realised the fun she could have relating the crews indiscretions to them while they were sober, yes she thought the possibilities were endless. Rommie's smile grew even wider as she realised how mortified Dylan would be to hear of his very un captain like behaviour. Then she simply fell about laughing as she realised the fun she could have recounting Harper's actions to him particularly some of the appalling chat up lines he used.  
  
Just at that moment Harper happened to glance over at Rommie and a look of horror crossed his face as he saw her sprawled on the floor but then he realised she was simply laughing. She caught his eyes and her wicked grin returned full force; Harper didn't know what had caused it but suddenly a chill spread though him and the look of terror briefly returned to his face which only served to increase Rommie's hysterics, her grin impossibly wide.  
  
The following morning Dylan groaned as light assaulted his eyes waking him; he promptly shut them again in an attempt to block out the pain that opening them caused but the pain only marginally retreated as the pounding ache replaced the sharp shock of bright lights. "Rommie lights off" he groaned "Sorry captain" Andromeda said appearing in holographic form "but it seemed the only thing to wake you and, I thought you might want to know its past 10 in the morning." "Well I don't" groaned Dylan sharply. "Captain we only have limited time here" Andromeda replied "and I didn't think you'd want to spend it in bed." Dylan was about to argue with her then realised she was right. "There's a mild analgesic by your bed" the hologram said before winking out. Dylan grabbed gratefully for it.  
  
Similar responses happened over the rest of the deck as the crew awoke all grateful for the analgesic Rommie had thoughtfully left by each of their beds last night.  
  
The crew spent the rest what was left of the morning on the beach, it was all any of them was up to doing, except Rommie who was reading a book the old fashioned, way page by page, and occasionally glancing over at one of the crew and grinning suspiciously. Harper wondered what was on her mind but suspected he might regret it if he knew.  
  
A little later the crew was feeling a little more energetic, Harper was surfing, Beka was sparing with Tyr, Trance appeared to be exercising and, Dylan had joined in a friendly game of volleyball with some happy holidaymakers. Harper glanced over the waves at his friends and smiled they looked happy he thought he just hoped the emotion would last.  
  
Rommie had sipped away earlier she had gone to talk to the commonwealth 'the abductors' had to be stopped. The commonwealth had agreed to post guard ships at strategic points throughout the areas the abductors were targeting. Rommie only hoped this would be enough.  
  
Later that afternoon Dylan had a secret meeting with the Governor he had asked him to help him arrange a ceremony for Harper the young man deserved to be honoured for his actions and Dylan intended to do just that.  
  
The ceremony was a small private event but no less grand in style Dylan called Harper on stage and in front of the Governor, a select few, and the crew, he awarded him the commonwealths highest medal of courage and honour; Harper blushed as he received the award and hurried off stage embarrassed but honoured to be respected so highly. Andromeda too was recognised and honoured for her part in the rescue; the event had been held on the ship for her so she could see it firsthand though her eyes not Rommie's.  
  
When Harper went to sleep that night he smiled; Dylan and the others had shown how much they valued and honoured him, he had never felt like that before and it felt good, he made a promise to himself that night to live up to that honour everyday.  
  
Increasingly little was heard of the abductors over the following weeks. On the first week a few of their ships meet with the high guard war ships on patrol it seemed their technology was no match for the commonwealth. Were as previous ships were taken by surprise with out that element the abductors were all brawn and no brain. When their first ships meet with a fiery end replacements never arrived it seemed at least the abductors knew when to give up. And so life went back to what passed for normal these days. The end  
  
Merry Christmas everyone  
  
Rommie's Voice 


End file.
